


Unforeseen Consequences of Sword Spirit Ownership

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, asexual fi, gem play, it's kind of link/fi or link/ghirahim/fi but not really, master/sword au, smut??? kind of???, you ever regret writing something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You're our master Link, you should act like it.""I don't know what you mean." He nervously stepped back from Ghirahim."Let me show you."Ghirahim wants Link's attention but won't say it, Fi wants to prove Ghirahim wrong, and Link just wants his swords to stop fighting.
Relationships: Fi & Ghirahim & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim/Fi/Link, Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Unforeseen Consequences of Sword Spirit Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Gee Link how come your mom lets you have two swords
> 
> anyway, post skyward sword au where Ghirahim and Fi both survive to become Link's swords

Link wasn't sure how they got to this topic, and frankly, it was making him a little uncomfortable. Most things with Ghirahim did, after all. As of right now, the two spirits he was sort of in control of were arguing from either side of his bed, about, of all things, who was a better master, Link or Demise. Neither of them made a compelling argument, which was concerning to say the least. 

"I'm right here, guys." Link waved at the both of them, trying to get their attention. He was ignored.

"Master Link may have been inexperienced and lacking in many basic survival skills on his journey, but he never faltered and was successful in the end. He fulfilled his destiny, something your master failed to achieve." Fi stated emotionlessly. 

"Lucky coincidences! The only reason he survived was because I chose not to kill him, my master was just. . . weakened by. . . some mistake on my part, I shouldn't have formed an attachment to your pathetic skychild!" The demon snapped back.

"Then the fault is not in your master, but in you? Is that why Demise didn't acknowledge your presence when you raised him?"

Before he knew it, Ghirahim had lunged forward and Link was now struggling to hold him back.

"Guys! Seriously, stop arguing about Demise!" Link shouted over Ghirahim's petty threats of violence. Fi looked unperturbed. He didn't want to have to resort to locking them away in their sword forms, but if their fight kept escalating he would have no choice. It was times like these when Link seriously regretted being the one in charge.

While Fi responded with her usual, "Yes, master Link", Ghirahim stopped wrestling with Link to ask, "Is that an order?"

"Yes? I mean, yes, that's an order!" Link tried to sound commanding, but the look on Ghirahim's face meant he was failing horribly. 

"Then I suppose we'll just have to find something else to argue about, if Demise isn't an allowed subject anymore."

"What? No, that's not—" Link started to object, but Ghirahim had already escaped his hold and was now pacing his small room.

"Fi, dear, has Link ever actually fulfilled his role as your master? Not just as his sword, but as his servant. . ?" Waiting for an answer, Ghirahim turned to the other two, the dark smirk on his face only adding to Link's growing unease. 

"Ghirahim, you know that's not what I meant, come _on_ —" Link began to argue, but Fi cut him off. 

"If you are referring to what my data suggests is a customary demon societal behavior between master and servant, then he hasn't."

The shock on Link's face at his failure must have been apparent, as Ghirahim chuckled deeply and stalked towards him. Link didn't pay attention to him, turning to Fi to ask what he had done wrong, but Ghirahim had stopped right next to him and was now placing a hand on his cheek.

"Since I seem to be unable to compare our little hero here to the glory of my old master, I won't bother trying to get you to see how this mishap makes him inferior. Really, I'm amazed you've kept with him this long if that's so. There have been others. That guard dog of the spirit maiden seems like she'd know how to _properly_ take care of you." Glancing away from Link to see Fi's reaction, Ghirahim laughed under his breath as if he had made a joke. Link didn't look away from the demon's face, cautious that he would attack the other spirit like two territorial remlits. 

"Link is not a demon, and I was created by the goddess Hylia. He does not need to follow your social customs. I have no desires."

"It's not a desire, darling, it's a _need._ "

"Not for me."

Growing slightly agitated by her lack of what he deemed an appropriate response, he stepped forward, one wrong statement from throwing one of his usual temper tantrums. Link quickly followed, placing himself between the two spirits and keeping Ghirahim at a distance from Fi.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm sure if you would just tell me, I can fix it, okay?"

Ghirahim just pushed him out of the way. "He doesn't know how to care for a sword spirit and is unworthy of wielding one, much less two."

"Can we not have this conversation when I'm in the room, please?" Link pleaded, grabbing Ghirahim's arm and lightly dragging him away from the escalating situation. Ghirahim's attention turned from Fi to Link (thank Hylia), but that meant Link was now the target of his frustration. He glanced down at Link with an unreadable look. "That wasn't an order." 

"I'm sorry? Look, I'm not entirely comfortable ordering you guys to do anything, it just feels wrong, okay? I'm sorry if that makes me a bad sword wielder or whatever—"

"Sword master. It makes you a bad master."

"Fine! I'm bad at being your. . . I hate saying it, it's bad enough when Fi calls me that, but she says it like it doesn't mean anything, you. . . you make is sound. . ." 

"Does it make you uncomfortable, _master?_ " Ghirahim leered, trapping Link against the wall opposite the bed. He really hoped Fledge wasn't in his room right now. . .

"Mmmm, yes, and I don't know why!" Link cried, ducking under his sword's arm. He cursed silently when he saw Fi stand up (float. . . up?) and knew this was going to end badly. No matter the outcome, someone was getting hurt. 

"Master Link is not problem, you are. If you would act as a sword spirit should and—"

"I did everything in my power to follow the Demon King's commands—!"

"That is irrelevant. We are discussing Master Link's capability to—"

As they argued over top of each other, Link just fell back onto his bed. He wasn't even sure if he could stop them at this point, and should just let the argument run its course. 

"He did this! He's a danger to the both of us, and doesn't have the knowledge or experience to handle the spirit of a sword!" Ghirahim snarled, vanishing his mostly human form to show off the cracked red gem in the center of his chest. Link quickly looked away from the now much less clothed demon (if he could count the skin tight outfit he wore before as clothing), the blush on his face growing. 

"He was not your master then. Besides, the fact that you had to hide your core from your previous master does not help your argument."

"I wasn't hiding it from him, you hollow piece of metal, it was self defense! You know what, Link," Ghirahim said, turning his blank eyes to him.

"Prove me wrong right now."

"What?" 

"You're our master Link, you should act like it."

"I don't know what you mean." He nervously moved back from Ghirahim.

"Then let me show you."

* * *

It took a lot of convincing on Ghirahim's part to get Link to where they were now. At first he didn't understand, and Ghirahim wasn't helping with his stupid innuendos and apparent inability to say anything outright, but at Fi's "He wants us to have sex, Link", the young adult had froze up and was sure he was more red than he had ever been in his life. Only after a lot more "Seriously I won't feel anything" and "This is literally only to prove him wrong, I don't even have the necessary organs to perform what humans define as sex" _(you could just use your mouth, Ghirahim smirked, and was immediately swatted with her cape **which is a not coming off because those are my arms, they're a physical part of me)**_ had Link given in and agreed to do this. Fi was right, after all, it wasn't exactly sex, Ghirahim just wanted him to do something to her gem, they weren't. . . it wasn't like he was actually. . . it didn't count, okay. 

Ghirahim was pressed behind Link, still in his sword spirit form, guiding his hands forward until Link suddenly stopped and said, "Wait, does this mean you and _Demise_ fucked? _How?!_ "

They were stalled for a little while longer.

Once they were kneeling on the bed yet again, and Link had been given explicit directions of what he was supposed to be doing (very condescendingly by Ghirahim, it wasn't like he had done anything like this before!), he took a deep breath and let Ghirahim guide his hand to Fi's gem. 

Nothing happened.

After all of Ghirahim's whining and fanfare about how he was depraving them of a physical need they had to have to survive, it was very underwhelming. Even more so for Fi. 

"I told you." She muttered, looking as smug as an anthropomorphic sword without organic emotions could. 

"You don't feel _anything?_ "

She shook her head. In frustration, Ghirahim pressed down on Link's hand, in turn causing him to press on Fi's gem until she made a soft noise of discomfort. 

"Ghirahim, she doesn't want to—"

"Oh, by all means, continue." Fi interrupted him, "Have you considered touching elsewhere? Human females often enjoy pressure applied to their lips, breasts, and below their waists."

"Fi!"

"Master Link, it does not matter. No matter what you do to me, I will not react in the way Ghirahim is looking for."

Link could hear Ghirahim growl next to his ear as Fi replicated the smirk he so often wore. Of all the times for her to unlock a new emotion. . .

Not speaking, Ghirahim guided both of Link's hands to stroke her gem _(and breasts but don't think about it, Link, it's not the same he told himself)_. Fi just looked bored. They kept this up for a few minutes, Link allowing himself to be used by Ghirahim _for some unknown reason_ , before Ghirahim started press harder and Link felt his nails scratch against metal. 

"Okay, okay, you've both made your point, can we stop!" Link shouted, wrenching his hands out of Ghirahim's grasp. "Do you want me to do this to you? Is that your problem? You could have just asked instead of making Fi uncomfortable—" 

__"I really don't mind, master Link."_ _

__"You're not helping!" He cried, raising his hands in defeat. "I'm really sorry, but if doing this makes me. . . good at owning a sword spirit then I'm not good at it! Ghirahim's right, I can't do it." Link sighed._ _

__"Not to Fi, at least." He added, unsure if the other two heard him._ _

__Fi and Ghirahim made eye contact before turning their attention to Link, who looked like he was about to cry. Reaching out to him with her cape, Fi brushed against Link's arm, trying to comfort him._ _

__"Link, does it perhaps make you uncomfortable because I have the form given to most Hylians that identify as a 'girl'?"_ _

__"What? No, I, I liked Zelda, I'm—I like girls!" Link blushed, hiding his face in his hands. "I like girls. I just. . . maybe also like men. More than I like girls. But I like girls, too. I just don't think I could. . . touch one. A girl, I mean. I couldn't make her feel, uh, good, or whatever. I don't know how. . ."_ _

__Link trailed off, staring off at the wall between his bedroom and Fledge's. He hadn't heard any noises coming from there, and thought it was safe to continue. However, he lost his trail of thought when Ghirahim's arms wrapped around his waist._ _

__"Link. It's okay. I don't really think you're a bad master. Clearly, I was. . ." He paused, his arms tightening around Link's middle. ". . .wrong. Fi doesn't want or need that kind of affection. I'm sorry I pressured you into it."_ _

__"However. . . you did say earlier. . ." Ghirahim started to say, unsure if he was ready to admit he wanted Link's attention. Link didn't pick up on it, turning to sit in his lap so he could look up at him. "You mentioned, ah, continuing?"_ _

__"But Fi doesn't want. . ."_ _

__"Ghirahim wants you to touch him like you touched me."_ _

__Fi stated bluntly. Both Link and Ghirahim looked at her in light shock, but she just shrugged._ _

__"It's the obvious conclusion. Ghirahim wanted the attention he got from his old master from you, master Link, but refused to admit it. So he tried to take his frustration out on us instead, placing the problem on our lack of relationship like he enjoyed with Demise. It also did not help that, based on past experiences, revealing his gem to you has not had a positive outcome."_ _

__Link turned back to Ghirahim. "Do you. . . want me to. . .?"_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__Straddling Ghirahim's hips, Link shyly began to trace the edges of the glowing gem. Ghirahim reacted immediately, gently gasping at the touch. Stopping only to make sure this was okay with him, Link started caressing the flat sides, a heat emanating from them that hadn't from Fi's._ _

__Ghirahim threw his head back with a low moan, one hand reaching up to tug Link's hair. He cracked his eyes open and saw Fi quickly glance away from them. He tilted his head, looking at her questioningly._ _

__"I'll be honest, I don't have any data on this subject."_ _

__"Do you want to watch?" Ghirahim glanced back at her, joking but in an I'm-serious-if-you're-serious kind of way._ _

__". . . yes."_ _

__Link had stopped, glancing back over his shoulder at Fi, and then back to Ghirahim. The sword gently traced a finger over his bottom lip._ _

__"If that's okay with you?"_ _

__Link nodded his head. "Yeah, I mean, anything for science. . . and it's not like she's turned on by it or anything." He giggled nervously._ _

__"Right. Can I get you to take these off?" Ghirahim smirked, tugging at Link's knights' uniform._ _

__"O-oh, I guess, but, um, can I leave my pants on? Maybe we can. . . you know, later. Alone."_ _

__"Remember, you're the one in charge, _master_."_ _

__Link shivered at Ghirahim's words and cool hands as they started to help him remove his shirt. Leaning forward to press his now bare skin against Ghirahim's, Link had an idea. Instead of using his hands, he stuck his tongue out and licked along the side of Ghirahim's gem. The shudder that ran through the demon was enough to keep Link going. He pressed his body up against Ghirahim's and continued his gentle assault to the ruby on his chest, not minding when Ghirahim's hands dropped a little too low or his when his hips started to grind against his own. He found that as he started to apply more pressure, Ghirahim would as well, and after a few more rolls of his hips and strokes of his hand, Link was surprised to find himself finishing. He wasn't thinking, and bit down on the side of the gem to keep himself from shouting, scrapping his teeth against the edge._ _

__After Link bit at the gem, Ghirahim cried out and scratched at Link's back, arching into his touch. He was shaking slightly, and when Link pulled away he didn't protest. Eyes closed and breathing heavily, he gently guided Link to lay down on the bed together._ _

__"That, skychild, is how a master should treat their sword spirit." He laughed weakly, pulling Link into a soft embrace. Link mumbled something about being uncomfortably sticky, and yelped when Ghirahim vanished both the mess and his pants, curling into his arms as the demon covered him in a blanket._ _

__"Hmm. Is that how I was supposed to react. Noted." Fi wasn't sure which one of them threw the pillow at her, but it missed as she disappeared into her sword with a chime that almost sounded like laughter._ _


End file.
